Is She Dreaming?
by melodymaker06
Summary: One letter from Bella sets a whirlwind of events in motion. After the pack orders Jacob to do something he won't, he leaves-never to return. Can Bella convince him to go back? Will she want to, considering it will mean never seeing her best friend again?
1. Chapter 1

**D/N THIS IS STILL COWRITTEN WITH DOT823(me)a few things you must know…This story is in JACOB and Bella's POV's. Mel still does Bella, I still write the boys part. Plus, there's a phone number included in this chapter…IT IS MADE UP! We did NOT find it in a phonebook.**

Is She Dreaming?

**JPOV**

_Dear Jacob,_

_I'm sorry about what happened between us. I'm sorry any of this had to happen, you know, me becoming a vampire, but it had to happen. I love you so much, but as a friend. I love Edward so much, and I couldn't be apart from him. Yeah, I know. I sound like a starstruck teenager with my head in the clouds, but it's true. And anyway, after how much trouble I was attracting, I had to be changed for my safety! Edward couldn't just stay with me until I die, protecting me. However much he would enjoy that arrangement (since I know he didn't want me to become a vampire!), it wouldn't feel right._

_Jacob. I still want to be friends, and I know we can still be friends when we get past this vampire vs. werewolf issue. I truly believe it's not an issue at all, and that we can become friends. Please call me. It would be nice to just talk to you. We haven't talked, and I mean really talked like how we did before, since Edward came back. My cell phone number is 702-495-9253. Text me, call me, whatever. Just let me know that our friendship isn't over._

_Love, _

_Bella_

I stared at the letter in my hand. Bella, the vampire, had just told me what I wanted to hear, that it wasn't a choice. But Sam would never let me forgive her. She's the enemy, a vampire, a _newborn _vampire who can't control it-I mean, herself very well. Her phone number, a way to finally reach her, was in my hands. We could finally talk again. And maybe we could avoid arguing.

Before I could think of Sam and what he would do if he found out I was contacting a vampire, and one that I was supposed to stay away from, I called Bella. I'm supposed to stay away from her because he thinks I'll forgive her if she could 'trick' me to do so. Well, this isn't a trick, she couldn't use any of her vampire beauty to make me forgive her, on a piece of paper.

I heard the ring in my ear for only a second before a beautiful voice answered it.

"Hello?"

**D/N sorry it's really short, but that's all I can do…**


	2. Chapter 2

**M/N: Hello to all of you returning people (and the new ones!) **

Edward and I sat on the couch watching TV with the others. Alice and Emmett kept fighting over what channel to watch - the shopping network or some thing with monster trucks. Sighing, I just cuddled closer to Edward, lost in my own thoughts.

Did Jacob get my letter? I hoped he did. It's been a few weeks since I sent it, hoping to start up our friendship again. Then again, the mail can be so slow, it could have just gotten to him, or he hasn't gotten it at all yet!

"Bella, your phone is vibrating," Edward said.

"Oh! I hadn't even noticed!"

"Obviously," Emmett snickered. I stuck my tongue out at him and glanced at the number flashing on my phone. It was unfamiliar. Wondering who it was, I flipped it open and said, "Hello?"

"Bella?"

I recognized that voice. I hadn't heard that voice in a long, long time, and I was longing to hear it again. Jacob.

"Jacob!" I cried.

I could feel Edward tense up, but then relax. I sent a nod of thanks to Jasper, and promised myself I would talk to Edward about it later. I didn't actually tell him about the letter, so it's not his fault he was surprised, but mine.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

Standing up, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter. For this conversation, I needed to be away from everybody; although, they would be able to hear everything anyway.

"Good."

Frustrated at his simple answer, I asked, "How's Billy? Still fishing with Charlie a lot?"

"Billy's fine, but he and Charlie aren't fishing. He hasn't really come to LaPush since, well, you left. I guess it just reminds him of you. What does he know about you leaving anyway?"

"Nothing really. He just knows that I left, and I think he presumes I left with Edward. That probably means he hates Edward's guts too."

"Yeah, he does," Jacob laughed.

"So what else is new with you? How's the rest of the pack?"

"They're good, except..."

"What?"

"I don't think they'll react, shall we say kindly, to us talking. They'll pretty much tell me that I can't."

"Really? Do you have to listen to them?"

"They're my pack. They're my brothers, and sister in Leah's case. It would be so hard to hide talking to you from them."

"I see. Promise me you'll try though, right?"

"Of course! I've lost you once Bella, and I'm not going to lose you again, no matter what. I won't lose you completely to that bloodsucker."

"Jake..." I warned.

"Sorry, I forgot you're one of them too. I won't call them that around you anymore. Scout's promise!"

I started laughing as I imagined him saluting me on the other end of the line.

"I trust you Jacob. Look, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, or you can just text me or something, okay?"

"Yeah, talk to you later Bella."

I hung up, and made my way back into the room where the others waited.

"What was that about Bella?"

"Uhh...I sent a letter to Jacob..."

As I expected, Edward started to become angry, as he did whenever Jacob was mention, but he surprised me. Instead of muttering curses under his breath about Jacob, he calmed down.

"Alice, what did you tell him?" I asked her.

"Nothing! I swear."

I was still suspicious of Alice, and a possible vision she could have had, but I ignored it.

"Is that okay Edward? I really want to keep up my friendship with Jacob."

"I suppose so. We just can't let others find out. Let's just say they wouldn't take kindly to hearing about a dog and you on speaking terms."

Happily, I hugged Edward and sat back down on the couch. Jacob and I could stay friends, although I know that I would have talked to him even if Edward disapproved.

**M/N: Hope you liked it. Just wait, next chapter or so, the action WILL pick up!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D/N sorry for the wait, guys…I got soo busy with schoolwork and such that I totally forgot it was my chapter…**

Is She Dreaming?

**JPOV**

After talking with Bella, and disposing all evidence that the letter ever existed, except her phone number, saved under 'B,' and the memory, I went over to Emily's, where mostly everyone else was, and where they would expect me to be, soon.

Turning off my cell phone, so, if Bella called, I wouldn't answer it and no one would ask questions, I hopped into my Rabbit, and calmed enough to drive. All the way there, I thought of Bella though, and was trying to clear my thoughts of her before I got there, just in case I had to go into wolf form.

As I parked outside her house, on the side of the street, as the others had filled the driveway already, I still hadn't been able to stop thinking about her.

I knew I couldn't love her anymore, it just…it wouldn't be right. I'd hate how she smelled and looked, and her habits, and she'd hate my smell, and that I was killing other vampires, plus, I couldn't let her on the reservation.

Getting into the house, through the unlocked front door, I knew my brow line was scrunched in thought, and tried to flatten it out. I don't think it worked though, since the first thing I heard was a comment about it from Paul.

"What's got _you _so worried? Are you thinking of that vampire lover of yours?" He sneered, always pouty and angry.

"No," I answered, an overly-cheerful voice replacing my own, "I was thinking about how it's weird that you hate me, but love my sis…and how annoying it's going to be when you're married…" I shivered there for affect.

He was shaking slightly, but Jared grabbed on to him and talked to him quietly, to calm him down.

Collin walked in a minute later, sweat beading around her hair line.

"Hey," I said, walking out of the front room, to the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Sam wants you to patrol…I just did a double shift, 'cause Brady was sick last night and his mom was watching him like a hawk…he barely got the chance to tell us…" he explained, breathlessly.

Nodding, I left the kitchen out the backdoor and ran into the forest. "What do you have to eat?" I heard Collin ask as I left.

When I was far enough away that no one would see me, I got undressed and clipped everything to the band around my leg. I then changed into a wolf, thinking about things that made me angry, like Paul and Leah's matching attitudes, and the thought that Paul had imprinted on my _sister!_

I felt myself explode into a bigger, furrier, four-legged creature.

_Jacob? _I heard Sam's voice.

_Yeah? _Came my minds reply.

_There was a vampire's train near the border with the Cullen's, I sent Collin home, but I sent Embry to get Quil and Seth to get Leah, then we'll go together to check it out, and make sure they haven't come back…_

I eternally left, knowing the 'they' he meant was the Cullens, and with them, Bella. Thinking of that, I couldn't help but think of Bella. I tried to control my thoughts, and I felt the others join us in wolf form, but when Embry thought 'Jacob!' in a similar way to Bella's surprise earlier, all the memories from earlier in the day whooshed back to the front of my mind.

I felt them all watching my memories, but it was too late, because they knew about the letter now, and everything.

_Jacob! _Thought Leah, agitated. In fact, all of them—with the exception of Seth—were agitated with me.

I didn't respond, keeping my mind as blank as I can, except for a continuous line of repeated swears.

_Jacob, I thought I told you not to talk to it! _Sam growled.

I couldn't help to smart-talk—or is it think?—back to him, _You said I couldn't tell _her_ I forgave her, I never did._

_But you _forgave _it! _Embry almost whined, _she may have been a great girl when she was human…_

_But this is the second time I told you to not talk to—or tell it you have forgiven it—and you did it anyway. _Sam growled, angry, _Let me make this loud and clear,_ everybody backed off, hearing the tone in his voice that meant he was giving an order. _Jacob Black, you may not talk in any way, letters, in person, over a phone, texting, or any other way, to Bella Cullen the vampire._

I felt myself bow down, but tried to break it. Trying to refuse to bow was hard, but I wouldn't. He added, even more angrily, in his ordering voice, _And if the vampires that have crossed the border are the Cullens you will help us kill them, all of them._

_I don't see why him talking to Bella is such a bi-_ Seth started to say, not scared of Sam at all.

_Seth, Bella is a vampire, our enemy, that's the big deal, _Leah sighed, cutting him off.

I hadn't moved yet, and continued to try not to bow down to Sam, but it was getting harder and harder. I heard myself whimpering.

_Jacob, just do it…_Embry thought quietly, the closest thing to a whisper.

_We're going to check it out, now, Jacob, _Sam kept talking, ordering me, telling everyone else, as he forced me to follow him and track the vampire scent.

That's when I remembered something—he had always told me, if I wanted to take my position as Alpha, I could.

Gathering up my strength, I fought even harder, telling myself I wouldn't be bound by him anymore.

_Jacob? What are you-_Sam started asking, as I removed myself from his Pack.

_I'm my own alpha now, _I told him.

_Really? _He asked, approaching me, ready to fight, as real wolves did, to be alpha.

_I don't want any of the pack, I'm just not part of it anymore, _I thought, feeling everyone else's awe, still connected that way.

As soon as I finished it, I broke off, back towards the reservation, in a run. When I was close enough to my house, I calmed myself down enough, even as I heard everyone else following me and calling to me, and turned back into my human form.

I ran inside, and up to my room, grabbing a piece of paper, a text book, and a pen, and sat on my bed, writing out a letter.

_Dear Bella…_

I kept writing it, quickly and sloppily, but sure she could read it, some what, then took the letter in a sealed envelope to Emily's house.

I heard someone inside yell "It's Jacob!" as I approached, and thought again of my splitting from them. This thought—the thought of being my own person, with no one able to control me—strengthened me.

As I got out of my car, people started filing out. Paul, angry, Rachel with him, a scared look on her face, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil, Claire, Kim, Emily…Everyone. At the front of the group though, was Sam.

Passing him, I went to the only imprint I could trust, Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," I said, "Sorry, but I have to go, ok?" I hugged her, hearing Paul growl.

"Why, Jake?" She asked, confused.

"I just do," I told her, hearing someone sniff and looking over to see Claire almost crying and Quil holding her.

"What's wrong, Claire?" He asked, sweetly.

"I don't want Uncle Jakey to leave," she said, sniffing again.

"I'm sorry, Claire, I have to leave," I said, hugging her.

She was someone I would miss. I'd miss all the imprints, but I couldn't stay here when I wasn't part of the pack anymore. Maybe distance is the key.

"Why are you leaving, Jacob?" Sam asked, barely calm enough to keep human.

"Look," I whispered to him, so I wouldn't hurt any of the imprints feelings, "I'm not part of the pack, and I don't think I can stay here now that I'm not. I think that if I'm farther away, you won't be able to hear me anymore, and vice versa."

All the other wolves gasped, and I saw Embry and Quil look hurt.

"What about us? We're your best friends!" Embry said, semi-angry.

I shrugged, and turned around, but then thought of something, and turned back.

"Keep my car, ok?" I asked them, and handed the keys to Seth.

"Don't leave," Sam tested his order voice on me, trying to make me stay.

"No," I said, and added, "I told you, I'm not…"

Not finishing the sentence, I hugged Rachel, Claire, Kim, and Emily, then Seth, Embry, and Quil, and turned around, into the forest, taking my clothes, wallet with money stuck in the jeans, and clipping them to the band around my leg.

As I settled into my werewolf body, I ran, ran, and kept running.

**D/N: Review please!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**M/N: Again, sorry about the wait. It's my fault this time!!**

"Bella, you aren't planning anything, are you?" Alice asked me when I was reading.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, nothing..."

"What did you see?" I demanded.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Alice..."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just because I know Edward will find out from me sooner or later, and then tell you. I see you running away from something, but I don't know what. It could be a person, a place, an event, anything."

"Why would I do that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just telling you what I see."

Alice walked away and I started to read my book again. The book couldn't keep my interest, because I think it was one of the books that I read countless times stuck in that little house in Canada. My phone vibrated, and I took it out of my pocket. It was a text message from Jacob.

It said, "don't call the pack".

I wondered why he said that. Why shouldn't I call the pack? I have a few friends that are a part of it, but Jacob is the one that I'm closest to.

I went to my address book and dialed Jake's number. It played a message, "Hey, it's Jacob. I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep." A beep soon followed, so I decided to leave a message, "Jacob, it's Bella. I got your text message, and I want to know what's going on. Call me back as soon as you get this message."

I hung up the phone, and went looking for Alice. I knew that her visions didn't work with werewolves, but it was worth a shot to see if she knew anything about it.

"Hey Alice. I know the thing with your visions and werewolves, but do you know anything about Jacob? I just got this weird text message from him."

"No, I haven't. Why don't you try calling the pack, or call his cell," she replied.

"That's the thing. His text message said to not call the pack, and when I called him on his cell, he didn't answer."

"I would still call the pack. That's the best way to find out what's going on if Jacob won't tell you."

"Okay."

I decided to take Alice's advice, and to ignore Jacob's. I needed to know what was going on with him, and why I shouldn't call the pack.

I also had Billy's and Jacob's home number in my phone. Dialing, I waited until the phone was answered, and I hoped they would answer my questions.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy."

"Oh, it's you Bella. You know, now isn't a great time to call."

"I'm sorry, but will you listen for a second?" I pleaded with him.

"I suppose so..."

"Thanks! Billy, is there something going on with Jacob? He sent me this weird text message, and -" I stopped talking when I heard distant shouting in the background.

"Billy! We need to talk to you!" a voice said. The thundering footsteps grew louder, which meant the person was coming closer and closer, "Who are you talking to?"

"Nobody," he said quickly, "Hey, I have to go. Bye!"

"Wait!" I cried.

"I recognize that voice," somebody said, "Billy, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, nobody you would know. It's probably a mistake."

A commotion broke out and I could hear Billy telling them it was nobody and they should just hang up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" somebody asked.

I considered not telling him, but I needed to know about Jacob, "It's Bella. Who are you?"

The person growled, "It's Sam. Why are calling here bloodsucker? You have no reason to bother us."

"I want to know what happened to Jacob. It got this weird text message from him, and -"

"Ask him yourself," Sam yelled and then the line went dead. I stared blankly at the phone, as if it would suddenly ring again, this time with Jacob explaining everything to me. That didn't happen, although I really hoped it would.

Sam's reaction made me even more curious. Why would Sam react like that – apart from the fact that he is a werewolf and I'm a vampire?

I dialed Jacob's number again, but this time, he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Bella."

"Jacob, what's going on?" I demanded.

Silence answered me, and that didn't make me happy in the least.

"Jacob! I just called Billy. He won't tell me anything. What's going on?"

"You called the pack? I told you not to!"

"It's not like you were going to tell me anything. Just some ominous warning, 'don't call the pack'. Don't you think I would wonder what happened?"

"Well…yes. I just hoped you would trust me."

"So what happened?" I asked again.

"I got caught talking to you…" he murmured.

"And?"

"Sam got mad and ordered me not to talk to you. I didn't like that, so I became my own Alpha. In other words, I've left the pack."

"Jake, can't you just compromise with them?"

"What's the point? I wouldn't be able to talk to you at all! Truth be told, I was so happy when you sent me that letter, even if it meant we could only be friends. I'm not going to let the pack – especially Sam – ruin that."

"But Jacob, you -"

"I'm not going back Bella. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm not. I'd rather be by myself than not be able to talk to you ever again. Look, I gotta go now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Jacob, wait! Please, just consider going back to the pack. Please."

"No Bella, I can't. Bye."

He hung up, and again, I was left sitting there. How could Jacob leave his pack – over me?

**M/N: Again, I'm sooo sorry this took so long. I sorta lost track of time, and, well, yeah. Blame me all you want because it is my fault! (Although dot and I would like reviews if you aren't too mad at me to leave them…)**


	5. Chapter 5

**D/N sorry it took so long to update…there were various reasons including me forgetting to put this on docs**

Is She Dreaming?

_C'mon, Jake! Come back! _Quil whined.

I've been running south for some time now. Away from the pack and rainy places. I hide in forests, get new clothes whenever I need to, and getting food whenever I could.

_No, Quil, I can't, _I though in his general direction.

_Yes, you can. Come back! We miss you! _Embry said.

_Come back. _Sam tried, yet again, to use his 'order' voice on me.

I refused to even think to him.

_Jacob, get your little wolf behind back here now! Billy and Charlie are worried!! _Leah gave a try at making me come back.

_No. _I said.

_Jake, please! I miss you! _Seth whined.

_Sorry, Seth. I can't. _

_Jake! Do you know what you're doing? Everyone in the pack, even Leah, is worried about you! Claire misses you, a lot! It hurts me to see her so sad! Come back. If not for us, for Claire, _Quil exploded.

_No! I'm sorry, and tell Claire that I'm fine and I love her, but I can't go back! _I mentally growled.

_Jerk! Why don't you think of all of us for a change? It's all about you and Bella! Boo hoo, Jacob has his little bloodsucker crush, _Leah said, sounding like her old, conceited, self.

I mentally growled again, and laid down, tired from running all day. As I closed my eyes, I saw their memories. Claire, crying for her Uncle Jakey, Emily, frown on the good side of her face, Kim, Jared's imprint, looking as sad as Emily. There was nothing they could do to make me go back, though, even if it was hurting them. Sam wasn't fair!

"_Jacob Black! Get back here now!" _Billy yelled in one memory.

_No…_I thought whispered, as I fell asleep.

**D/N sorry it's so short…there are a few fillers for me coming up…Mel has all the fun stuff :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**M/N: Sooooo sorry this took so long to get out, but here it is!!**

_How could Jacob leave his pack – over me?_

Really, how could he? His pack was, well, is his family! And now he's just up and left because I wanted to be friends with him? I think I could live without Jacob in my life, although it would be hard, because he needs the pack!

I need to go and see him. I need to convince him to come back, which means first visiting the pack to find where Jacob is.

"Bella, dear, you have this look on your face," Edward told me when he walked in the room.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Like you're thinking about something unpleasant."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's take a walk. Then we can talk in peace without everybody hearing us," he said, glaring at Alice.

"Who, me? I would never do that," she sweetly replied.

Shaking my head, I got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"I have a feeling she's up to something," Edward told me after he joined me outside of the room.

"No I'm not!" Alice yelled.

Laughing, Edward and I made our way outside. The sky was cloudy, but occasionally, the sun managed to break through the clouds.

We started wandering around, far from the house, in silence. Edward broke it by saying, "So Bella, what's really on your mind?"

"It's Jacob."

"Dog," he growled.

"Edward," I warned.

"Sorry. Continue."

"Thanks. He broke away from the pack over me. I feel so bad about it, I feel that I need to do something!"

"No, Bella, you can't."

"Why can't I?"

"There's nothing you can do. Jacob chose to do this of his own accord. It was his choice, and you shouldn't interfere."

"I won't be interfering! I'll be helping!"

"That would be called interfering."

"Edward! Don't you see it's _my _fault Jacob left the pack? I'm the one who started to talk to him again, and he got into trouble because of it. I have to try to convince him to go back! The entire pack is worried about him!"

"Bella, please, you don't have to do anything."

"Yes, I do. I have to try to get him to go back. I have to find him. He'll listen to me."

"Please Bella, don't go," Edward begged me.

"Edward, I want to go away. I need to go away. Please, this means so much to me."

"I just don't want to lose you again. After all that happened with the Volturi, I can't lose you."

"You said something to me a while ago. You said you would leave me if I asked you to. Now, I'm asking you to do something for me. I'm asking you to stay here while I go. You don't understand that I need to do this."

Edward hung his head in defeat, terror in his eyes, when I could see them, "Okay love, go. But promise me you'll stay safe."

"I'm a vampire; I can't get hurt that easily."

"Still, promise me."

"I promise."

"You'll come back, right?" he asked, nervously.

"If I can," I told him, unsure of what was ahead of me.

"Okay, Good bye, Bella," he said. He turned and ran into the house. I considered following him, but decided against it.

He was hurt by my decision, and I knew that. I was voluntarily leaving him, like he did to me so long ago. I wanted to cry, because I knew how hard this was going to be. I love Edward, but...Jacob is like a brother to me.

I took a deep breath and collected myself. I went into the house and gathered what I would need to go searching for Jacob. First, I would go to the pack, no matter how much they must hate me, then, I will find Jacob.

**M/N: There ya go!! Again, so sorry about the wait!! Review please!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**D/N sorry about the super-long wait!! I was writing a novel…-hopes they aren't TOO angry- I can't remember if we told you guys, but we're thinking this is the last part of the Dreaming fanfictions. We're both going to be really busy in the upcoming months. ADDED: THIS IS GOING TO BE AN EDWARD SPECIAL, THANKS TO A CERTAIN REVIEWER, cpagirl, WHO HELPED US THINK OF HAVING THIS EXTRA THING. The real chapter, that's supposed to be here, is on after a short D/N again…lol**

Is She Dreaming?: Edward Special

As I entered the living room, where Alice and Bella sat, I saw she had a look of hurt, mixed with her stubbornness, mixed with a million different emotions.

"Bella, dear, you have this look on your face," I pointed out, lovingly, to her.

Confusing became more dominate in her dazzling gold eyes, as she said, "What do you mean?"

"Like you're thinking about something unpleasant," I tried to summarize the emotions in her eyes to only a few words, only partly successful.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly.

"Come on, let's take a walk. Then we can talk in peace without everybody hearing us," I glared at Alice, who was listening to us intently, as I told Bella that.

"Who, me? I would never do that!" Alice tried to play the innocent card.

I rolled my eyes, and Bella shook her head, as she stood up and left, me trailing closely behind.

"I have a feeling she's up to something," Bella conspired with me about Alice.

"No I'm not!" Alice yelled.

We laughed together as we walked outside, the cloudy sky was slightly unpredictable, as it let bits of sun through every once in a while.

After a while of wandering in complete silence, I broke it, by saying, "So Bella, what's really on your mind?"

"It's Jacob," She uttered.

Before I could stop myself, I broke into an angry growl and said, "dog."

"Edward," Bella said in her almost hypnotic warning voice.

"Sorry," I falsely apologized, after all, I have no reason to be sorry for calling Jacob what he is. "Continue."

"Thanks. He broke away from the pack over me. I feel so bad about it, I feel that I need to do something!" Bella said.

"No, Bella, you can't," I tried to convince her otherwise.

"Why can't I?" She asked stubbornly.

I tried reasoning with her, keeping false calm in my voice, "There's nothing you can do. Jacob chose to do this of his own accord. It was his choice, and you shouldn't interfere."

"I won't be interfering! I'll be helping!" She said, speaking a silly oxymoron. Helping without the person wanting you to help is called interfering.

"That would be called interfering," I somehow chuckled in the serious moment.

"Edward! Don't you see it's _my _fault Jacob left the pack? I'm the one who started to talk to him again, and he got into trouble because of it. I have to try to convince him to go back! The entire pack is worried about him!" She tried explaining.

I resorted to my next method of making her stay, begging. "Bella, please, you don't have to do anything."

"Yes, I do. I have to try to get him to go back. I have to find him. He'll listen to me," She said, staying stubborn as ever through my begging.

"Please Bella, don't go," I begged more.

"Edward, I want to go away. I need to go away. Please, this means so much to me," she turned my own methods on me by begging.

"I just don't want to lose you again. After all that happened with the Volturi, I can't lose you," I whined, mentally begging her to listen to me.

"You said something to me a while ago. You said you would leave me if I asked you to. Now, I'm asking you to do something for me. I'm asking you to stay here while I go. You don't understand that I need to do this," she played that card on me.

Defeat, terror, hurt, and more sad emotions you don't want to feel crossed over my heart. I hung my head in defeat, saying, "Okay love, go. But promise me you'll stay safe."

The one thing I needed her to do, for my own sanity.

"I'm a vampire; I can't get hurt that easily," was her answer, though, instead of 'I promise' or something similar.

"Still, promise me."

"I promise."

I wasn't happy, but I felt better, when she told me that. I remembered then one other condition I needed her to keep so my sanity stayed in tact.

"You'll come back, right?" I asked, nervousness coming off me in waves.

"If I can," she said unsurely.

My heart broke wide open then, but I wouldn't let her know. And if she did come back, I'd love her just as much as I do now, everyone would, except maybe Rosalie…

"Okay, Good bye, Bella," I said, escaping to the house, but hoping she'd follow me. When I was inside, I realized, I didn't call her love. I only called her Bella.

Would that make the split between my heart close? No.

**D/N now that you got your little special…here's the whimpy chapter that WOULD go here…Jacobs POV!!**

Is She Dreaming?

I kept running, going south, through Oregon and then through California, crossing the border where no one would catch me. Now I'm running through Mexico, in abandoned places, mostly. Constantly, I'm yelled at by everyone.

"Come home!" Sam will speak in my mind, in his order voice.

"Claire misses you! You're hurting her!" Quil would mentally whine, and show a picture of a sad Claire.

"Get your little ass back here!" Leah mentally says, growling.

"Seriously, Bella felt horrible, dude, just come back," Seth mentally speaks sometimes.

I always mentally and physically shake my head, try to ignore their voices, tell them no, and that I'm sorry. Not once did I budge though.

Embry will bug me about missing his friend, Paul bugs me about him being bugged by everyone else bugging me. Jared has his excuses too. No one will leave me alone, they just refuse to get out of my head.

"Just leave me alone!" I mentally scream sometimes, annoyed at them.

They do, for a little bit, but go right back to yelling at me and bothering me to come back to La Push.

They don't understand that I won't go back, because then I have to listen to Sam. And then I have to never talk to Bella again.

**D/N told ya it was whimpy… :D but at least you got the special!**


	8. Chapter 8

**M/N: okay, like dot said last chapter, we r sooo freaking sorry about the wait. we've both been busy this summer and now school is starting this week. **

I stood in the woods, unable to move myself any further. The salty air blew my hair into my face as I watched silently. I couldn't will myself further than this invisible line, no matter how many times I had gone past it when I was human. I couldn't bring myself to break that ever so important treaty between my family and the pack.

Slowly, I edged myself over that invisible line. I didn't want to break the treaty, but I needed to. Finding Jacob was more important. I swiftly ran through the forest, the trees blurring into green blobs across the sides of my vision. I slowed down as I arrived at Jacob's home. I could hear the TV on inside and knew Billy must be watching some sort of sporting event. I could only hope that Charlie wasn't with him.

I looked around the house and noticed Charlie's car there. _Damn_, I thought,_ there goes that idea. _Turning, I made my way deeper into the forest. Sitting down on the hard ground, I thought of what I could do to find where Jacob went. He could be anywhere in the world right now! I was lost in thought, but I wasn't gone enough to notice the crunching noise that had just started. As if somebody was walking through the forest.

I began to panic and quickly stood up and started to run. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I did know that I was still inside of the reservation. After a minute or so of running, the forest stopped and made way for one of the many beaches of Forks. It looked familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I had been there before, but when? Suddenly, it came to me. This was where Jacob had told me the legends of the Quileute Tribe. Where I had first heard of vampires in Forks.

Walking along the beach, I went towards the water. The wave's gentle crashing upon the shore comforted me in a way I haven't felt since learning about Jacob's disappearance. Squatting down by the water, I put my hands in the water, allowing the waves to push some into my hands.

"What are _you_ doing here?" somebody demanded me. I fell into the water with a splash. Whirling around, I was faced with a very angry Leah.

Standing up, I said, "I'm going to go looking for Jacob. I decided to start here."

"_Here_? He's obviously not here," she replied sarcastically.

"I want to see if he left anything."

"And you think you can find him?" Leah seethed.

"I can try."

"How can _you_ - a vampire - find him when his own packmates aren't able to!"

"I will."

She laughed. "You're not even going to get off of this reservation. You broke the treaty. I have every right to kill you right now."

"Will you?" I coolly replied. I wasn't scared of Leah.

Leah growled at me. "Just you wait. Sam'll get here soon."

Now that made me gulp. Sam hated vampires like no other, and I was the reason Jacob left in the first place. I frowned, and Leah laughed at it. "You're scared now bloodsucker?" she taunted.

"Of course not. It's just Sam," I lied.

"Yeah, sure," she said with a flick of her hand in my direction.

"Whatever," I mumbled while searching for a way to get past her. I could probably make it away from her, but then she would call the others and no matter how fast I am, they would corner me.

"And 3, 2, 1," Leah said sweetly right as Sam came out of the forest.

"Get off of our land bloodsucker," Sam demanded.

"I will, but first I need something," I said as gently as I could.

"What could you possibly need that's on _our_ land?"

"To look in Jacob's house."

"Why?" he looked at me obviously confused.

"I'm going after him. I don't care what you say, I am," I explained, annoyed at having to explain everything again.

Sam looked at me curiously, yet angry at the same time, as if I was insane or something.

"Please, just let me do this!"

"Why should I? You're the one that made Jacob leave! I bet you're the one who gave him the idea!" his eyes narrowed and his voice was full of anger.

"Please!" I begged.

"No. Get off our land now before I let Leah here rip your head off." At this, I glanced at Leah who was smiling after hearing what Sam had said.

"Fine," I concided. I didn't want to fight for this. Not for something as small as looking in Jacob's house.

"Hey Sam! What's going on?" a new voice called as they ran up the beach.

"Embry," said Sam as he came closer to us.

"I'm just about to rip Bella's head off!" Leah said sweetly. I swear there's something wrong with that girl.

"Bella?" he asked, and then looked at me, "Oh, it is you! What's up?"

"Hey Embry. I was just leaving," I said coldly, glaring at Sam. He glared right back and growled at the peaceful exchange between Embry and I.

"Yes, she was just going. Say goodbye Embry," he demanded.

"Bye Bella! See you later!" Embry said cheerfully, as if unaware of the animosity between Sam and I.

I nodded at him and turned to leave.

"Oh, wait Bella!" Embry said.

I faced Embry with a puzzled expression on my face.

"I have something for you! It's from Jacob."

"Jacob?" I questioned. Thoughts ran through my head. _Why would he have something from Jacob? Is he in touch with him? Does he know where he is?_

"Yep. Here." He put a hand in his pocket and took out a small envelope, which he then handed me. I took it and turned it over. All that was on the front was my name.

"He told me to give this to you if you ever came to the reservation looking for him after he left."

I opened it and took out a carefully folded paper. I unfolded it and stared at the note. One simple line in his messy handwriting was all that was on the entire page. _Bella, I've gone where you can't find me, so don't look. Jacob._ What did he mean by that?

Where in the world could he go if I couldn't find him?

"Embry," I started, "do you know where Jacob is?"

"No," he replied sheepishly looking down at the ground.

"Any idea at all? A direction? Anything?"

Embry looked up at me, "He went south."


End file.
